Friendly Romance
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: Set in Season 3. First episode. First night in the prison. A cute FLUFFY scene between Daryl and Carol about their earlier conversation on top of the tipped over bus. Don't think this could be Rated M? There is some sensual references though. But all Caryl baby!


**Howdy all! The Season 3 premier was outstanding, was it not?! The Daryl and Carol scene(s) we got were so good. I love the new bond it seems the two of them have. I don't care if they don't get them together -we all know Norm is agianst it. But gives us more of that touchy flirting and I'll be happy! So here is a one shot that came into my head yesterday while I was getting my treatment done. I hope you all like it.**

**It takes place the first night they are at the prison! Enjoy!**

* * *

The prison was a God send to them all. Lori was due with the baby at any time; they were all tired of running from place to place to avoid the dead. The prison would be good for them all –it was something new and relatively safe for the time being. The guys would go out tomorrow and explore the prison to see if they were in any danger. But right now everyone was exhausted –the silent sound of breathing filled the air and there was Carol standing by the window looking out at the dark night.

She and Lori were sharing a cell together –she knew Rick and Carl weren't going to be the first to volunteer to stay with the pregnant woman and really Carol had no one else to bunk with. Besides Lori was her friend and she wanted to make sure that if she needed anything she would be right there with her. Over the course of the few months since the demise of the farm, Carol had finally started to come into her own.

She was slowly but surely finding who she was. She had the whole group to thank for that –especially _Daryl_.

They had become close in the course of the four or five months they had been traveling. It was actually easier then she thought it would be –him letting her in. He still had his moments until this day –and she had her own she still fought with but together they were quite a pair.

He had become her best friend. Her rock.

…and in some way her savior.

She didn't feel the need to be shy around him either –but what she had said to him earlier about screwing around took her by surprise just as much as she was sure it took him by surprise.

Believe it or not they joked around a lot –it helped pass the time and what was the point of staying mad all the time at a world that had gone to shit.

The world didn't care about the survivors or the dead –they all had to find humor in something.

But it made her smile when he laughed along with her when she teased him about being romantic and going down first. He never pushed her away or scolded her for acting a fool; no if anything he liked the innocent flirting.

They did it all the time but never to that extend.

No, Carol and Daryl Dixon never took things that far. Not that she didn't want to –because on the contrary, she had feelings for the brutally handsome hunter. She knew Daryl well enough now to know that he wasn't one to pick up on a woman's feelings or his own for that matter so she was sure as hell he was oblivious to it. Which made things so much easier when they did flirt or act a fool with one another. She could read him pretty well and if he felt anything for her other than friendship she was oblivious to it, too. But that was ok because that was the thrill of it all… _not knowing._

Carol sighed looking out the top lift cellblock windows -she knew they had a big day tomorrow and she should sleep but that five inch high foam mattresses did nothing for her back and shoulder. That kick back from the riffle really kicked her ass earlier and although that ten second shoulder rub from Daryl was great, it wasn't near long enough. Craning her neck side to side and rubbing her right shoulder absently she shivered from the cold draft that was crawling through the whole cellblock. She took a step back and jumped with her hand over her mouth seeing a sleepy eyed Daryl standing behind her with his finger up to his lips. She watched as he peaked over the balcony to Rick who was looking up there at them now.

Daryl waved him off to let him know everything was alright before he turned his attention back to Carol.

"What 'er you doing up?" he asked her softly.

Carol smiled at his gentleness. This was the Daryl she learned to love so much; not the Daryl Dixon from seven months ago.

"Couldn't sleep," she whispered back with a frown.

Daryl pulled his blanket up more around his shoulders as he nodded to where her hand was rubbing her neck again.

"Yer' shoulder still botherin' ya'?" he said softly – compassionately.

"Just a little," she whispered with a sigh. "The luxury mattresses here aren't too comfortable… I'm thinking of complaining to management in the morning," she joked seeing him roll his eyes slightly while he laughed along with her.

He watched her for a moment –watched the moonlight play on her face. Carol really was a gentle soul –a woman of beauty who was not aware of it. He was though –Daryl had noticed her plenty of times and sometimes she didn't make it easy for him to be around her. Not that she was annoying him or anything –but because she wasn't aware of how much she distracted him and when they joked around kind heartedly it made things worse because he knew one day he would be on the verge of verbally fucking up.

"Come er'," he said nodding his head behind him for her to come with him to his makeshift bed. He piled up several of the foam mattresses to make himself a bed, he was sure it was just as uncomfortable as one but after sleeping outside on the ground for several months this was heaven to him.

Carol followed him without saying a word and when he motioned for her to sit down on his bed she obliged without saying anything and watched him over her shoulder as he sat down behind her. She shivered at the close proximity before she felt his hands go to the sides of her face to make her face the window before she felt his hands on her shoulders again. Carol shivered noticeably this time balling up her sweater in her hands before feeling him sliding his hands up and down her arms to warm her.

"Lean back," he whispered softly into her ear.

Carol's breath hitched feeling his chest press into her back as he spoke those two little words. It felt so good to be so close to him like this. To say Daryl had come a long way was an understatement –he had overcome so many emotional obstacles with himself and with her. She would never imagine being this close to him or having him be comfortable with her being this close to him. But there were a few times in the night when they had slept outside during the colder months they had slept close together –even one time she woke up with her head on his shoulder, but that was because of the cold. They both decided that next morning the body heat was what drew them together during the night. Although it was cold in the prison –they weren't outside so that excuse wouldn't work.

But she said nothing –Carol didn't want to ruin the moment.

She bit her bottom lip feeling his hands work their magic on her shoulders –it took everything in her to not moan in satisfaction. She closed her eyes and swayed her body with the motion of his hands before feeling him shift behind her a little. His legs were now on either side of her body as he leaned in closer to her from behind.

Daryl took in a deep breath feeling the heat of her body surround him –it felt good to be this close to her. He never would have thought that he would let himself get this close to anyone –especially her –not just physically but emotionally. Carol Peletier was his best friend – other than Rick and the others she was all he had in this world anymore. But Daryl seemed to cherish her just a little bit more than anyone else in the group. Before at the farm when Sophia had gone missing they had shared a lot of good and bad moments together and over time they had evolved into something he had never had with a woman… or anyone for that matter.

They had a strong connection with one another and it was a great feeling.

He still had his pissy moments with her and everyone else for that matter –but that was just Daryl. She took them well before and she took them even better now–she didn't put up with his bullshit and he loved her even more for that. It had shown what a strong woman she had become over time and he'd like to think he was to thank for that… even just a little.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" she whispered suddenly looking over her shoulder at him with a faint side smile.

He chuckled and paused the motion of his hands, "there's a lot I ain't gotta do, now shut up, cause this might be the last time I'm nice to ya'!" he said teasingly hearing her laugh lightly turning her head forward again.

After a little while Daryl watched as her body leaning further and further back into him. Her back heavy against his chest as his hands slid down her arms again. She was falling asleep and honestly he was too. His internal clock was telling him he would have to be up in a few hours with the others.

"Carol," he whispered softly. This time his lips brushed her ear and she flinched slightly. He swallowed hard and watched as she started to open her eyes to wake herself up out of her light slumber.

"Sorry," she mumbled slightly leaning forward rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Yer' fine," he said swinging his leg back from around before sliding onto his left side watching her as she looked down at him over her shoulder. He held his blanket up to leave a little cave space in front of his body. "Well ya' slidin' in or what? I'm tired, woman!" he said with a smirk laying his head down on his poncho before feeling her move a little at his side.

Carol swallowed hard at his actions and invite. She wasn't going to argue with him right now, she was tired and she knew he was as well. Besides that it wasn't often he invited her to sleep with him, even though it was just _sleeping_. She blushed at her thoughts before sliding into the blankets in front of him, her back to him. She felt him fidget behind her –she felt his hands brush her back –she could tell he was unsure of his position right now. Smiling to herself she leaned back into him feeling him freeze in the positing he was in.

"My offer still stands you know," she whispered in the dark hearing him grunt. "You've been so romantic tonight I feel like I should reward ya'?"

He grunted once more and this time with no hesitation he thrusted his hips into her back letting her feel just how romantic he was feeling. He didn't know if it was because he was overly exhausted or overly horny all he knew was this was not going to happen tonight. The woman was a damn tease –sexy as hell and she didn't even know it.

She drove him fucking crazy!

Carol moaned that time and parted her lips feeling his arm slink around her thin waist pulling her flush against him, his obvious erection the only thing separating their bodies.

"Considering my offer?" she teased once more through a yawn as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Carol," he warned with a hidden smile. "Go to sleep!" He said looking at her through slit eyes. He watched her for a moment –her eyes searching every inch of his face. She made him self-conscious when she did that. She seemed to look at him intensely a lot –but then again he knew he did it to her too. When she wasn't looking of course.

"What?" he said with a soft grunt resting his hand on her hip gently.

"Nothing," she whispered back with a soft sigh turning her head to face away from him.

Daryl opened his eyes fully this time with a deep sigh of his own before shifting behind her slightly. He leaned up on his shoulder and moved his hand from her hip up to the side of her face turning it so she'd look at him over her shoulder. He watched the moonlight cast over her face –leaving shadows of her lashes against her pale cheeks. She never looked more beautiful to him then she did in that moment. He knew her well enough to know something was bothering her now and when she didn't say anything to him it pissed him off sometimes. He hated not knowing shit especially if it had something to do with him. The old Daryl would have said mean and nasty things to her but he wasn't like that now. They had bonded a lot and he knew it was ok to be calm and patient with her –even if she did drive him fucking nuts sometimes.

Carol swallowed hard under his touch as her eyes snapped to his the instant he turned her face to look at him. He was looking at her intensely –his eyes crinkled around the edges and his lips parted slightly, he was in deep thought and she wondered what was going on in his mind at that moment. "Daryl, I -," the sound coming from her mouth was cut short by his lips. The sudden movement from him startled her slightly but it only took her a moment to recover as she slipped her tongue into his mouth kissing him deeply –passionately –hungrily. She felt his thumb run along her jaw line as he held her face in place while he assaulted her mouth with his own. This kiss was hot and needed –they had never kissed before. All the times of their innocent flirting this was the first time either of them made a move to actually act upon anything. It shocked the hell out of her that he was the first one to make a move.

In the words of T-Dog… Daryl Dixon didn't have any "game."

Although she sort of agreed, she didn't care. Daryl didn't need to have "game" with her –he had already won her heart in so many ways on so many different occasions.

Daryl moaned painfully into her mouth –he didn't know what possessed him to kiss her but he felt the need to do it. He felt the moment was right for it and although so badly did he want to take her up on her offer to fool around, he wasn't going to do that tonight. He sort of had an idea of how she felt about him but the woman was too damn hard to read sometimes and he would only make a fool of himself if he took this further and she wasn't serious. But the way her lips sucked on his –the way her tongue and body fought for dominance in that moment –he knew she was serious.

Slowly breaking the kiss he looked down at her swollen lips and saw the smile that crept at the corners of her thin lips. He couldn't hide his smile now –damn her!

"Now no more talkin'!" he whispered trying to sound like he was scolding her as his hand slid away from her face. As hard as it was for him right now to pull away from her like he did, he knew he needed too. First of all they were all locked inside of the same cellblock as the others and there was no way in hell if they started ripping clothes off and having sex would either of them be quite. Second they both needed their rest for what was to come in the morning.

"If talking about screwing around is what I have to do to get you to make a move –then I think we'll repeat this conversation tomorrow night." She said seriously with a smile.

"Pftt," he said with a grin watching her turn on her side cuddling her back into him. "Whatever."

She chuckled softly closing her eyes feeling his fingers ball up around her own. She brought his hand up against her chest holding it there feeling him pulling her back against him more as though he couldn't have her close enough.

Carol never asked anything from Daryl Dixon and he never asked anything from her; they had a bonding friendship that was unexplainable… almost as if it were meant to be. Friends didn't kiss the way they just had –but who knew maybe it would be more someday, but for right now …

It was a friendship neither would change for the world.

* * *

**So did you like my Caryl one shot? I've only done one other Caryl one shot so I don't know how well I am at writing them. My other Caryl fanfiction that is multi chapter is almost over and I know I'm ending that, (which I will be posting CH33 tonight I hope) but ending a one shot is always hard for me. Ha. I tried to stay in character from the first episode of Season 3. Seeing how Daryl and Carol were -I saw this one shot happening in my head. I hope you all liked it, let me know what you think, please! Love to you all!**


End file.
